Naruto Boy x Boy One shots!
by Almapie
Summary: Just Naruto boy x boy one shots. If you have a request pm me.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N Hey everyone. Just a little drabble about Naruto and Sasuke. (btw Naruto is the seme in this one). I'll make a story of NaruSasu/SasuNaru fanfics and boy x boy Naruto fanfics in this book. And I don't Own Naruto (i'd be drawing god if I did), Don worry kiddos this fluff is clean. but anyways enjoy!)

* * *

The two ninja sat on top of a beautiful hill staring at the cheerful looking sun. The Raven shifted closer to his blonde haired companion. A smirk appeared on the blonde. He left a soft kiss on _his_ Uchiha's cheek. Sasuke managed to keep a neutral face, even though his cheeks was now a creamy pink color, the sunset shine didn't help trying to hide this.

Naruto patted his lap with his hand, signaling for Sasuke to sit on it. (that sounded wrong ;u;) Soon Sasuke's sides where on Naruto's torso, him sitting on Naruto's lap sideways. His arms where softly holding his cute looking partner. Even though his partner held an emotionless face, although he wouldn't be able to hold that for long.

.

"Teme." The blonde said as he interrupted the peaceful silence, even though Sasuke couldn't wait to hear that soothing voice ring in his ears

"Mm?" Sasuke tried to squeak out a normal reply, but he tried not to lose his composer, there for making it harder to speak. He felt his heart beating out of his chest and his face feeling like it was melting in a pool of lava...

"Dammit." He thought to himself

"He's... He's doing his _it_ again."

"It" was what Sasuke called Naruto's deep love and admiration for him.

"Mwah." The blonde placed his lips on the moon tinted skin, even longer than the last time.

" I love you." Those three words were enough to make Sasuke burst out with emotions, Enough to make him die of the feeling of melting lava oozing all over his face, Enough to make his heart race fast enough that it would pop right out. Sasuke couldn't help but curving the end of his mouth to form a smile that was seen very, VERY rarely.

"Dobe." Said Sasuke before trying to clobber his words together as soon as possible.

"I always get you to smile." The blonde spoke as he buried his nose into Sasuke's crow painted hair. " One way or another." Sasuke's ears pricked up at the sudden words coming out of Naruto's mouth

"What..?"

"I said I always get you to smile. You don't smile or laugh very often you know. When we're with other people no matter how I treat you, you always remain with that blank face... But when were alone I manage to get my Sasuke to smile." Naruto flipped sasuke over so he was facing him. He landed a small kiss on his nose, then buried his face in Sasuke's pale looking neck. " Every time."

"That's because you cheat."

Naruto smacked his head up, "EH?!"

A small giggle escaped Sasuke's mouth.

"Not that way, Dobe."

A wave of relief went through Naruto's body.

"Then... What do you mean?" Naruto waited for his boyfriend to say something, after what seemed like forever the raven spoke, calming Naruto's impatience.

"I mean... It's... it's hard to explain... You are correct though. I don't smile very often. I don't exactly like to share my emotions. It's Too much work."

 _"But... The mask I've built for years to try and hide everything... others have to use so much effort to try and yank it off, but from the moment I met you a single brush of your hand made it fade away and vanish. When you say I love you I can't help but take it off for you. When you kiss me I feel like blasting off into space (AGAAAAAIN) You know what... When you **LOVE** me Naruto, I feel like just running up and kissing you over and over again. I don't know what type of magic your using, and I don't care. the only think that matters is that I love you. I love you So much."_

"Sasuke..." Before the blonde could finish, Sasuke lifted his head up, a his smile wide as his onyx eyes glistened in the sunset, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Why are you crying?!"

The raven leaned in for another kiss, as confused as Naruto was he kissed back, melting off the mask Sasuke used to hide all the deep feelings he would no longer hide from Naruto.

 ** _Forever._**

 **(A/N every time I wrote Sasuke, it would always correct it to sauce ;-;**  
 **Anyways! Goodnight everyone! I'll make chapters and books every Friday, Saturday and Sunday!**

 **NaruSasu Ask - 475186119-welcome-to-ask-naruto-x-sasuke**

 **CRITISIMZZZZZZ PL0X**

 **-Amy)**

This story will also be on wattpad!

Link - story/125182664-naruto-boy-x-boy-one-shots


	2. SasuNaru - A Love From A Tear Droplet!

SasuNaru request by Tawnypelt37 (On )

Today was Friday, October 10th 2000 (I don't know when naruto's born ;-;) (he's 15)  
(k.) (Sasuke's 16) (k.)

Today was Naruto's Birthday, but the blonde was nowhere in sight. The last place anyone had seen him was in a huge fight with the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, After the thunderstorm of words Naruto had stormed off. It wasn't clear on what they were screaming at each other about, but it ended up having Naruto having a sore cheek from Sasuke's hand harshly hitting his whiskers.

Yes, I know not exactly the best Birthday ever.

It's almost 2:00, meaning the brainwashed students could be freed to their homes. It was true Sasuke and Naruto completely hated and despised each other, One thought one was a brainless idiot while the other thought he was an overly-perfect bastard. I mean, you can understand Sasuke was very wealthy, had good-looking parents and a brother, Had all the girls fall for him, He himself was attractive and was one of the best in his class.  
Naruto, on the other hand, had no parents, so he wasn't that wealthy, no siblings, literally 99% of Kohona hated him, and he couldn't get a girl to hand him a single pencil. Sounds like Sasuke would want nothing to do with him right? Yeah, you'd be right. but for some reason, our overly-perfect bastard here couldn't get his (soon to be claimed by himself), brainless idiot out of his head.

Sasuke couldn't get his sky blue eyes that were overwhelming with tears out of his mind, His now swollen red-hand stained cheek that had those stupid whiskers on them continued to circle his mind, His already bruised and scratched body from the god knows what made the Uchiha feel pity, Even though it was a very strict Uchiha law, that (to him anyway) could only be solved by death, Sasuke let it slide. This was getting to the point where Sasuke couldn't even focus on the lesson, his mind was focused on Naruto, only Naruto.

Sasuke tried multiple times to get this loud-mouthed obnoxious, idiot out of his head! His cheeks a crimson color now after thinking about Naruto for so long.

When he realized that his pale skin was about to match the same hue as a pig he raised his hand.

"Excuse me for interrupting the class Iruka-Sensei, But may I go to the restroom?"

"Class is almost over, can you wait 15 more minutes?"

"No."

The older man sighed and granted permission for Sasuke go out into the empty corridor.  
Sasuke went a step by step going closer to the Boy's Washroom not really paying attention to his surroundings. He kept going like this until he was right in front of the Washroom door. He stopped when is Eardrum picked up small cries coming inside the small room. Hesitant, He stepped inside. It seemed like the blonde boy didn't seem to notice someone was inside at the time.

Naruto was in a curled up in a ball, his knees soaking wet, his regular bright blue eyes a dark blue.

Sasuke turned to the shivering creature, even though he still didn't acknowledge Sasuke's existent. Sasuke felt his chest hurt. He assumed he was eating too much sugar since the boy had quite a love for sweets(1.) Maybe it was because he bumped into the pink banshee this morning, the tip of her book hitting Sasuke's chest. But Sasuke felt like it was because he felt regret for what he did, without thinking twice he cradled naruto like he was his own.

The blond head slowly moved up. Robot-like movements. His once cheery sky-blue eyes were now a darker shade, and much, so blurry that the blonde couldn't see. Naruto snuggled with the unknown stranger, his face buried in his pale skin. He was still sobbing, but not as much.

"Hey..."

"Naru... to."

"Don't cry..."

"You break my heart when you do that ya know..."

' _That voice is... familiar. Wait... Is that Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? The same Sasuke I fought with this morning...?' The blonde mentally questioned himself_

 _'Yes, it is dumbass!' The Kyuubi spoke, cranky of his vessel leaking out tears for so long_

 _'Stop messing with me Kyuubi! That CAN'T be Sasuke! He would never do that!' Naruto snapped back at companion_

 _'Kit, I'm not messing with you! This dirty sponge is here HOLDING and WIS-PER-ING to you!' The nine-tailed fox demon screeched a response_

 _"No way," Naruto said out loud silently, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear_

"Dobe...?"

"What?" Naruto sniffled, getting hold of the situation, Soon his hands were put against his head, and he was pinned to a wall, a Lustfull yet loving chakra, witch Naruto could sense from a kilometer away.

Naruto's and Sasuke's tongue were intertwined together, circling and dominating each other. Naruto's moan became louder as Sasuke stuck his tongue in deeper, the pink flesh burling inside's Naruto's mouth. Then all hell went down when Sasuke sucked on his tongue making Naruto moan louder and louder, only turning Sasuke on bit by bit everytime. But unfortunately, the air still has its place in the human world. The both broke apart, a string of saliva leaving a small memory of what they were just facing.

"Naru... I love yo-"

"Shut up and kiss me you perfect bastard."

"Demanding, are we Brainless Idiot?"

the blushing blond looked away from him and nodded his head, before sharing a heated kiss from the person he was soon to be claimed by.

End

 **(1.) Sasuke doesn't like sweats in the anime, I know I'm just bending reality a bit.**

 **Thanks to Tawnypelt37 for the request! Criticism Please! I'm hoping to improve my work!**

 **This story is also on wattpad!  
Link -  
story/125182664-naruto-boy-x-boy-one-shots  
**


End file.
